הפארק הלאומי ג'ספר
החץ על רכבת ההרים - ראו למטה''' הפארק הלאומי ג'ספר (אנגלית: Jasper National Park) הוא הפארק הלאומיהגדול ביותר בהרי הרוקי הקנדיים, ושטחו הינו 10,878 קילומטרים רבועים. הפארק שוכן במרכז-מערב פרובינציית אלברטה ובסמוך לגבול עם קולומביה הבריטית, צפונית לפארק הלאומי באנף ומערבית לעיר אדמונטון. הפארק נוסד ב-1907, והוא הפארק הלאומי החמישי בקנדה ב-1984 הכריז אונסק"ו על הפארק כאתר מורשת עולמית ביחד עם פארקים נוספים הנמצאים בסמוך לו, והעניק להם את השם הקיבוצי "הפארקים בהרי הרוקי הקנדיים". גאולוגיה הגאולוגיה של הפארק מאופיינת בהרים ובעמקי נהרות רחבים. במזרח הפארק נמצאת הנקודה הנמוכה ביותר בו, שגובהה 985 מטרים מעל גובה פני הים. ההר הגבוה ביותר בפארק הוא הר קולומביה, וגובהו 3,782 מטרים. רכסי ההרים שבפארק מקבילים זה לזה מכיוון צפון-מערב לכיוון דרום-מזרח, והם אלו שיוצרים את הקטע המקומי של קו פרשת המים של אמריקה, המפריד בין גופי המים שמתנקזים לאוקיינוס הארקטי לבין אלו שזורמים לאוקיינוס השקט. רכסי ההרים שבפארק מורכבים בעיקר מאבן חול, אבן גיר, צפחה, והסלע המותמר קוורציט. ההרים הנמוכים יותר (הרי החזית) בפארק נמצאים בחלקו המזרחי. כתוצאה משגשוג הפאונה והפלורה בהרים אלו, הקרובים יותר לים, נוצרה אבן הגיר שהקנתה להרי החזית את צבעם האפור. צבעם של ההרים הגבוהים יותר הוא אדום-חום. כ-80% משטחו של הפארק מתנקזים דרך נהר אתבסקה ויובליו, הזורם לאורך 150 קילומטרים בפארק. קטע הנהר שבתוך הפארק הוכרז על ידי ממשלת קנדה כנהר מורשת קנדי. 20% האחרים משטח הפארק, הנמצאים בחלקו הצפוני, מתנקזים דרך נהר סמוקי שמוצאו בקצה הצפון-מערבי של הפארק והוא מסתיים ליד העיירה פיס ריבר שבצפון אלברטה. המים שמוצאם מהפינה הדרום-מזרחית של הפארק מתנקזים אל הנהרות סאות'סק וברזו, שמתחברים אל נהר נורת' ססקצ'ואן. שיא הזרימה של המים מתחיל בסוף יוני עם התמוססות השלגים והתמשכות ירידת הגשם, ולנהרות אלו יש חשיבות באספקת מים ליישובים הנמצאים במורד הזרם. אקלים עם תחילת התמוססות הקרחונים שבפארק האקלים הפך למתון יותר. במהלך עידן הקרח הקטן, בערך בין המאה ה-14 ל-1850, גרמו הטמפרטורות הנמוכות וכמות המשקעים הגבוהה להתקדמות הקרחונים מפסגות ההרים, לנסיגת קו העצים ולשגשוג של בעלי חיים המסוגלים להתקיים בקרקע מושלגת. ב-150 השנים האחרונות האקלים לא היה קבוע, והתרחשו מספר חורפים קשים, תקופות בצורת ושריפות יער. האקלים של הפארק מושפע מרוחות האוקיינוס השקט למרות שהפארק מופרד ממנו באמצעות מספר רכסי הרים. הרוחות נושבות מעל ומעבר לרכסי ההרים הגבוהים של הפארק. עננים מורידים שלגים וגשמים בפסגות ההרים. רוחות יבשות נושבות לכיוון צפון-מזרח במורד עמק אתבסקה. לאחר שהרוח המערבית שוככת, מתחילה חזית צפונית שגורמת לירידת הטמפרטורה. מזג האוויר בפארק נקבע בהתאם לקו הרוחב, הגובה ותופעת מדבר צל גשם. עונת הקיץ קצרה יותר לעומק החורף. טווח הטמפרטורות בעמקים שבפארק הוא מינוס 7 מעלות צלזיוס (ינואר) עד 22 מעלות צלזיוס (יולי). הטמפרטורה יורדת ככל שעולים בגובה. כמות המשקעים השנתית היא בין 380 מילימטרים ל-1,250 מילימטרים. המערכת האקולוגית הבדלי האקלים בין הגבהים השונים בפארק, בנוסף לטופוגרפיה שלו, יוצרים שלושה בתי גידול במערכת האקולוגית של הפארק - הררי, תת-אלפיני ואלפיני. גורמים נוספים שמשפיעים על המערכת האקולוגית בפארק הם זמינות המזון, תחרות עם מינים אחרים, ותנאי הקרקע. עצים אינם מסוגלים לגדול באזורים שגובהם מעל ל-2,200 מטרים. הפארק הוא בית גידול עבור 53 מינים של יונקים, ובשל הקרבה ליישובים ולכבישים מהירים נהרגים בכל שנה בכבישים העוברים בפארק בעלי חיים רבים. מבין 53 מיני היונקים 29 הם של יונקים המגיעים עד למשקל של כ-20 קילוגרם. ארנבים, חדפיים, ועטלפים, הם בעלי החיים בפארק שאינם יונקים. האזור ההררי מוגדר כתחתית עמקי הנהרות אתבסקה ומינט, והוא החם והיבש ביותר בג'ספר. בפארק גדלה האוכלוסייה הצפונית ביותר באלברטה של אשוחי דגלאס. הרוחות הנושבות בעמקים ממיסות את השלג ומאפשרות ליונקים שונים (כגון אייל צפון ואייל קורא) לרעות בערבות הדשא. דובים שחורים ודובי גריזלי המתעוררים מתרדמת חורף מגיעים עד לאזור זה שבו נמצא טרפם, וכך גם טורפים אחרים. עופות כגון שלך ועיטם לבן ראש מקננים באזור זה. באזור זה נמצאים היישובים והמבנים של האדם, ובהם העיירה ג'ספר, מתקני נופש וכבישים מהירים. האזור התת-אלפיני נמצא מעל האזור ההררי. אזור זה מכוסה בעיקר ביערות המקיפים את מדרונות ההרים, ובהם גדלים בעיקר עצי אשוח, אשוחית, ואורן, המשמשים בית גידול עבור מספר קטן יותר של בעלי חיים. אלו כוללים בין היתר גרגרן, דלק, וסמור, ובחורף גם אייל הצפון, אייל קורא, ושונר. בעבר התרחשו בפארק שריפות יער שגרמו לנזקים נרחבים ליערות התת-אלפיניים, ובשריפות שהתחוללו בין 1888 ל-1889 הושמדו כ-40% משטח היערות. האזור האלפיני הוא העוין ביותר למחייה בפארק, והוא מוגדר באמצעות הרוחות העזות הנושבות בו. צמחים מעטים בלבד מסוגלים להתקיים בו, והם בעלי אמצעי הסתגלות כגון פיגמנטים אדומים בפרחיהם המאפשרים להם לספוג יותר טוב את אור השמש ולמנוע את קפיאת הצמח. יונקים קטנים כגון מרמיטה ופיקה מתגוררים בעיקר מתחת לסלעים, והסוג שכווי הוא העוף היחיד שמקנן באזור האלפיני באופן קבוע. אזור זה הוא הרגיש ביותר בפארק. אתרים היסטוריים לאומיים * מנהל הפארק ב-1913, לוטננט קולונל מיינרד רוג'רס, ניהל את העבודות הראשונות שבוצעו לקראת הקמתה של העיירה ג'ספר, ועל פי רצונו נעשה שימוש בחומרי בנייה מקומיים. על פי רצונו של רוג'רס תכנן האדריכל הקנדי א.מ. קלדרון את מרכז המידע ג'ספר (The Jasper Information Centre) כמבנה כפרי מחומרים מקומיים. בניית המרכז הסתיימה ב-1914. במרתף הבניין נבנתה בריכת דגים, קומת הקרקע שימשה כמקום מגוריו של מנהל הפארק וכמשרדי הנהלת הפארק, ובקומה השנייה נבנו ספרייה, מוזיאון וחדר עבודה. מרכז המידע של הפארק היה הראשון מבין מבנים רבים בפארקים הלאומיים של קנדה שנבנו מחומרי בנייה שנלקחו מהפארקים. ב-1936 נבנה בית חדש עבור מנהל הפארק במרחק קצר ממרכז המידע, וכעבור חמש שנים הוצאה ממנו בריכת הדגים. ב-1949 החל מרכז המידע של הפארק לפעול במבנה סמוך למבנה ההיסטורי, וב-1972 עבר למבנה ההיסטורי. ב-1992 הוכרז המבנה הישן כאתר היסטורי לאומי. שמו המקורי של הפארק היה פיציו (Fitzhugh), ולימים הפארק, העיירה ומרכז המידע נקראו על שמו של ג'ספר הווס (Jasper Hawes), שכיהן כסגן נשיא ומנכ"ל של Grand Trunk Pacific Railway. * בתקופה הפרהיסטורית של הפארק שימש מעבר אתבסקה (Athabasca Pass) את האינדיאנים המקומיים באופן בלתי קבוע. ב-10 בינואר 1811 היה דייוויד תומפסון לאדם הלבן הראשון שחצה את הרי הרוקי הקנדיים, והוא עשה זאת בעזרתו של תומאס האירוקווי והגיע ביולי שלאחר מכן לנקודת המוצא של נהר קולומביה. הרקע למסעו של תומפסון היה הרצון של החברה הצפון-מערבית להקדים את ג'ון ג'ייקוב אסטור, אחד מיריביה העסקיים שרצה להגיע למוצא הנהר באמצעות שיט. תומפסון כשל בנסיונו, והגיע שבועיים לאחר המשלחת של אסטור. במשך חמישים השנים הבאות היה המעבר נקודה חשובה בנתיב סחר הפרוות שהתנהל בין קנדה ובין אורגון. ג'ורג' סימפסון, מנהל חברת מפרץ הדסון, החליט ב-1824 לקרוא לאגם שבמעבר "קערת הפונץ' של הוועדה" כהתייחסות לוועדת לונדון של החברה שבראשה הוא עמד. ב-1827 ביקר במקום הבוטנאי הסקוטי דייוויד דגלאס, ובטעות הוא ציין כי גובהם של הר בראון והר הוקר שליד מעבר אתבסקה הוא 5,000 מטרים. משמעות הדבר הייתה כי לכאורה מדובר בפסגות הגבוהות ביותר בהרי הרוקי הקנדיים. במשך שנים רבות חיפשו אנשים רבים ללא הועיל את הפסגות הללו, עד שב-1892 חצה את המעבר הגאולוג א.פ. קולמן שגילה את טעותו של דגלאס ופתר את החידה. ב-1846 חצה הצייר פול קיין את המעבר עם קבוצת סוחרי פרווה, ובעקבות כך היה לראשון שהציג בפני העולם ציור אותנטי של הרי הרוקי הקנדיים. * בתקופה הפרהיסטורית הרבו אינדיאנים מקומיים להשתמש ב'מעבר ילוהד' (Yellowhead Pass), תוך ניצול גובהו הנמוך יחסית. במהלך שנות העשרים של המאה ה-20 התרחב סחר המערבות גם לחלקים של קנדה ששכנו מערבית להרי הרוקי, והדרישה הכללית לפרוות עלתה במידה רבה. ג'ורג' סימפסון הורה לג'יימס מקמילן לבדוק את השמועות על קיומו של מעבר הרים נמוך החוצה את קו פרשת המים של אמריקה. מקמילן ואירוקווי בשם פייר בוסטונאיס אכן מצאו את המעבר ב-1825, ולאחר מכן הפך המעבר לנתיב חשוב לצורך אספקת מוצרי עור מססקצ'ואן לניו קלדוניה (כיום מרכז קולומביה הבריטית). שמו הראשון של המעבר היה "נתיב העור" או "מעבר העור", והוא זכה לשמו הנוכחי כהנצחה לצבע שערו הצהוב של בוסטונאיס. ב-1853 נפסק השימוש במעבר לאור ההעדפה להעברת סחורות פרווה מפורט ויקטוריה, ובין 1859 ל-1863 חצו אותו מחפשי זהב רבים בדרכם לקולומביה הבריטית. בין 1911 ל-1913 נבנו שני קווי רכבת שחצו את המעבר, וב-1970 נבנה במעבר חלק מהכביש המהיר הבין-פרובינציאלי ילוהד שלימים ייקרא הכביש המהיר מספר 16 טרנס-קנדה ילוהד. ב-1971 הוכרז המעבר כאתר היסטורי לאומי בשל חשיבותו התחבורתית. * ב-1813 בנתה החברה הצפון-מערבית באגם ברולה תחנת אספקה לסוחרים שחצו את מעבר אתבסקה. התחנה נקראה בית הרי הרוקי, וב-1817 שונה שמה ל'בית ג'ספר' (Jasper House) על שם ג'ספר הווס, כיוון ששם התחנה היה זהה לתחנה דומה בססקצ'ואן. ב-1829 הועברה תחנת האספקה למיקומה הנוכחי, בקצה הצפוני של אגם ג'ספר. בית ג'ספר היה תחנת העצירה הראשית לסוחרי הפרוות שחצו את מעברי אתבסקה, בס וילוהד. עם זאת, בעשרים השנים שלאחר העברתו למיקומו החדש פחת היקף סחר הפרוות המקומי וכפועל יוצא גם השימוש בבית ג'ספר, וזאת כתוצאה מהחלטה שלפיה כל סחר הפרוות מערבית להרי הרוקי חייב בדיווח ישירות ללונדון. ב-1857 הורה ג'ורג' סימפסון לסגור את בית ג'ספר. בין 1858 ל-1861 הופעל בית ג'ספר על ידי היזם הפרטי הנרי ג'ון מוברלי. ב-1884 החליטה חברת מפרץ הדסון לסגור את בית ג'ספר, והפעם באופן סופי. המבנים השונים התדרדרו במשך השנים, וב-1924 הוכרזו השרידים כאתר היסטורי לאומי על ידי הוועדה לאתרים היסטוריים ומונומנטים. ביקור בשנת 1992 Jasper Tramway, Jasper National Park Athabasca Glacier, Jasper National Park Jasper Tramway, Jasper National Park Athabasca Glacier, Jasper National Park thumb|650px|מרכז The Jasper Tramway is the highest and longest aerial tramway located in Canada.Jasper Tramway - "Expanding Horizons since 1964" It was built in 1964 and goes to a height of 2,277 m (7,472 ft) above sea level. It is a ten minute drive from Jasper, Alberta and crests The Whistlers Mountain. It is roughly 230 km north of Lake Louise along the Icefields Parkway (Highway 93). Columbia Icefield Area and the Athabasca Glacier thumb|350px|ימין|Athabasca_Glacier צילם: Saperaud ראו ערך מורחב:Columbia Icefield Area and the Athabasca Glacier - שדות הקרח בקנדה The Columbia Icefield is a surviving remnant of the thick ice mass that once mantled most of Western Canada's mountains. Lying on a wide, elevated plateau, it is the largest icefield in the Canadian Rockies. Nearly three-quarters of the park's highest peaks are located close to the icefield; ideally placed to catch much of the moisture that Pacific winds carry across the British Columbia interior. Most of this precipitation falls as snow; up to 7 metres a year! Since more snow falls in a year than can melt during the short summer season, it accumulates. As time passes, the snow transforms into ice and begins to flow outward through gaps in the mountains surrounding the icefield, creating great tongues of ice called glaciers. The Athabasca is the most-visited glacier on the North American continent. Situated across from the Icefield Centre, its ice is in continuous motion, creeping forward at the rate of several centimeters per day. Spilling from the Columbia Icefield over three giant bedrock steps, the glacier flows down the valley like a frozen, slow-moving river. Because of a warming climate, the Athabasca Glacier has been receding or melting for the last 125 years. Losing half its volume and retreating more than 1.5 kms, the shrinking glacier has left a moonscape of rocky moraines in its wake. Caution - The glacier is dangerous! People have been killed falling into deep, hidden cracks called crevasses in the glacier. For your safety do not cross the barriers Maligne Canyon ראו ערך מורחב:Maligne - אגם, עמק וקניון Maligne - הוא אתר טבע הכולל קניון, אגם ועמק, בתוך Jasper National Park החץ על מרכז האגם Geology [the greater Pacific Northwest, Maligne Canyon is seen as different and odd geologically but is common within the northern Rocky Mountains. These canyons show the characteristic of Karst topography and is common in this region due to its easily soluble nature. Flowing out of Medicine Lake, the Maligne River flows about 15 kilometers upstream as a full size river, but very quickly disappears into seeps in the ground and completely vanishes from the surface not far from the lake for most of the year. The smaller streams that feed the valley below that point rebuild the river by the time it reaches the top of the canyon. The river drops down the canyon and intersects the bedrock layers where the underground river flow. Also at this point numerous large underground streams join and greatly amplify the flow. The canyon has been deteriorating since the churning and swirling of the water making. The effect of this has made the width across at some points and a depth of Limestone is one of the most dominant minerals within the canyon. It has become deposited in a shallow tropical sea by plankton which secrete limestone. *[http://www.jasperadventurecentre.com/ Jasper Adventures *All about Limestone *Maligne Canyon Trails thumb|650px הערות שוליים External links * Jasper Tramway עוד על Jasper Tramway קישורים חיצוניים * ויקישיתוף הפארק הלאומי ג'ספר * הפארק הלאומי ג'ספר באתר Parks Canada קטגוריה:קנדה קטגוריה:טיול ארצות הברית 1992